gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Slamvan
La Slamvan es un automóvil estilo camioneta y furgoneta, que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony y Grand Theft Auto V. Descripción Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Este vehículo es especial y único ya que no es un coche, sino una camioneta, que al parecer fue modificada ya que es bastante baja y tiene un interior bastante distinto a las demás camionetas, es una camioneta Lowrider. Ya que puede tener Suspensión, capas de pintura, embellecedores, etc. Algunas tienen volantes de cadenas. Es muy veloz pero tiene una mala resistencia. Proporciona 60% de Sex-Appeal. Puede ser modificada completamente en Loco Low Co., puede ser exportada e importada en Easter Basin por solo $15.200 en la segunda lista. Es fácil encontrarla enLas venturas, en el barrio de The Strip. sin embargo cuando es requerida para el Pizarrón de importación y exportación es difícil encontrarla. Hay uno estacionado en el Nude & XXX Shop del barrio El Corona SlamvanSAfrente.jpg|Una Slamvan de GTA: SA. SlamvanSAatras.jpg|Parte trasera de la Slamvan de SA. Archivo:Slamvan1.jpg|Una Slamvan modificada en Loco Low Co.. Estilos_de_modificar_el_Slamvan.jpg|Diferentes estilos de modificar una Slamvan. Volante del Slamvan GTA SA.png|El volante de la Slamvan en Grand Theft Auto San Andreas. BETA En su Fase Beta, la Slamvan sería la misma solo que emitía un color más brilloso y tendría por defecto las llantas que tuvo el Beta del ZR-350. Sus tres colores a modificar siguen sin ningún cambio. SlamvanBETA.jpg|Beta de la Slamvan en GTA: SA. CuadroslamvanbetaSA.jpg|Cuadro con la Beta de la Slamvan. GTA_San_Andreas_Beta_Slamvan.jpg|Vista frontal del Beta de la Slamvan. SlamvanBetaTuningSA.jpg|Slamvan (beta) modificada. SlamvanBetaTuningSAAtras.jpg|Vista trasera de la Slamvan modificada (beta). Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City En GTA IV: TLAD, la Slamvan ha cambiado bastante, pasando de ser una camioneta Lowrider a ser una versión más antigua de la misma, ahora es una furgoneta. Conserva varios rasgos de la versión anterior, aunque en su nuevo aspecto no tiene una pick-up, sino que dos puertas traseras para llevar objetos. Sus prestaciones son algo más normales, aunque su resistencia es destacable. Sólo está disponible en tres colores: rojo, beige y negro, este último posee una variación, el color de las llantas son rojas. Aparece en la misión Heavy Toll, donde hay que hacerse con una de estas. También es utilizada por Terry Thorpe para traslado y venta de armas. También se puede conseguir cuando iniciamos una guerra de bandas, en ocasiones, con colores únicos. Es la versión original de la Towtruck de esta misma entrega. En GTA IV: TBoGT sigue teniendo la misma forma que en GTA IV: TLAD. Aunque únicamente lo que cambia es el sonido de la bocina por una más deportiva y que al forzar el motor tirará una pequeña explosión por el tubo de escape. Solo se puede conseguir únicamente en la misión Frosting on the Cake saliendo de la Limusina mediante un curioso Bug. Slamvan TLAD.png|Slamvan en TLAD. Archivo:Slamvan detrás TLAD.png|Parte posterior de una Slamvan en GTA IV: TLAD. SlamvanBlancaTLADfrente.jpg|Una Slamvan blanca única. SlamvanTLADespecial.jpg|Una Slamvan con llantas rojas Archivo:SlamvanUnicaTLAD.png|Slamvan de color único de las Guerras de bandas. Archivo:SlamvanUnicaTLAD2.png|Otra Slamvan de color único. SlamvanUnico3TLAD.jpg|Otra Slamvan única. Archivo:SlamvanVentaTLAD.png|El afiche que anuncia una Slamvan en venta. Archivo:Slamvan-TBoGT.PNG|Una Slamvan en GTA IV: TBOGT. Grand Theft Auto V La Slamvan en un principio iba a reaparecer como coche original en el juego, pero fue descartada por motivos desconocidos dejando sus archivos del juego. Ahora está de regreso en GTA V, como parte de la actualización Sorpresa Festiva para todas las consolas. En las versiones para nuevas consolas ahora es parte de los vehículos oficiales y se la ve pocas veces en Sandy Shores. En la actualización de Atracos, reaparece la versión furgoneta de GTA IV: TLAD. Conserva su diseño, pero tiene otros decorados en la pintura. Aquí vuelve a ser propiedad de la banda The Lost. Ambas versiones pueden ser modificadas. Aunque un vehículo aparezca como un DLC, es un vehículo oculto a diferencia de otros autos de este DLC y otros DLCs ya que no aparecerá para comprar en ningún sitio web. Aparecen en las misiones Emprendedor - Motociclistas donde ellos usarán para dispararnos a las furgonetas cargadas de medicinas, en el Golpe de Emprendedor - Financiación, ellos los Lost nos dispararán a los camiones negros, y en el Golpe al Pacific Standard - Motos ellos nos dispararán cuando robemos las Lectros y que con ello, podemos subirnos pero no podemos guardarlo en ningún garaje en ninguna de las misiones mencionadas. SlamvanGTAV.jpg|Slamvan en GTA V. SlamvanGTAVatras.jpg|Parte trasera de la Slamvan. Archivo:SlamvanLostGTAVfrente.jpg|Slamvan furgoneta en GTA V Archivo:SlamvanLostGTAVatras.jpg|Parte trasera de la Slamvan furgoneta. Archivo:SlamvanMotorV.jpg|El motor de la Slamvan. Archivo:SlamvanTuningGTAV.jpg|Una Slamvan modificada. Slamvan-pickup-tunner_gtav.jpg|Otra Slamvan modificada. SlamvanLostTuningV.png|Slamvan furgoneta modificada. SlamvanVInterior.jpg|Interior de la Slamvan. Grand Theft Auto Online Gracias a la Actualización Lowriders: Custom Classics la Slamvan Pick-Up, que ya estaba disponible en el modo Online, se podrá convertir en un Lowrider en las versiones de nueva generación de GTA V en Benny's Original Motor Works. Por defecto porta dos colores tanto carrocería como parachoques. Estas modificaciones van desde Suspensión hidráulica a cubiertas e infinidad de mejoras estéticas, mucho más avanzadas que la versión de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Slamvan2V.png|Una Slamvan personalizada. Slamvan2Vatras.png|Vista trasera de la Slamvan personalizada. Archivo:Slamvanpickup-tunner_gtao.jpg|Una Slamvan personalizada modificada. Archivo:Noticias_OnlineLowRidersClassic3.jpg|Parte posterior de una Slamvan personalizada modificada. Archivo:Noticias_OnlineLowRidersClassic4.gif|Imagen de una Slamvan personalizada con Suspensión hidráulica. LCC-SlamvanCustom-Artwork.png|Artwork de una Slamvan personalizada. SlamvanCustom-GTAV-Motor.png|Motor de la Slamvan personalizada. SlamvanCustom-GTAO-Interior.png|Interior de la Slamvan personalizada. Arena War Gracias a esta actualización se podrá convertir a la Slamvan Pick-Up en un vehículo armado de competición en el Taller de la arena por $1.381.875. Se pueden escoger tres tipos de carrocería (Apocalipsis, Shock del futuro y Pesadilla). La versión Apocalipsis es toda roja con un estilo descuidado. La versión Shock del Futuro es toda de color crema, posee unos pequeños pinchos en el parachoques delantero y no tiene cortinas en sus ventanas y la versión Pesadilla es todo colorido en el que, al igual que otros vehículos de esta versión, se le podrán pintar sus neumáticos. En el juego, se considera una variante de estilo arrastre del Slamvan, que quita la plataforma de la camioneta para que se ajuste al enorme motor con una gran admisión justo detrás de la cabina. El vehículo tiene dos neumáticos de perfil grande en el eje trasero y ruedas básicas más pequeñas en el eje delantero. SlamvanApocalipsis-GTAO-Frente.png|Una Slamvan versión Apocalipsis. SlamvanApocalipsis-GTAO-atrás.png|Parte trasera de la Slamvan versión Apocalipsis. SlamvanShockDelFuturo-GTAO-Frente.png|Una Slamvan versión Shock del futuro. SlamvanShockDelFuturo-GTAO-atrás.png|Parte trasera de la Slamvan versión Shock del futuro. SlamvanPesadilla-GTAO-Frente.png|Una Slamvan versión Pesadilla. SlamvanPesadilla-GTAO-atrás.png|Parte trasera de la Slamvan versión Pesadilla. Slamvan_apocalipsis_modificada.png|Una Slamvan versión apocalipsis modificada. Archivo:Slamvan_Shock_del_Futuro_modificada.png|Una Slamvan versión Shock del Futuro modificada. Slamvan_Pesadilla_modificada.png|Una Slamvan versión Pesadilla modificada. SlamvanApocalipsisDiseños.png|Todos los diseños de la Slamvan (versión Apocalipsis). SlamvanApocalipsisDiseñosAtrás.png|Parte trasera de todos los diseños de la Slamvan (versión Apocalipsis). SlamvanPesadillaDiseños.png|Todos los diseños de la Slamvan (versión Pesadilla). SlamvanPesadillaDiseñosAtrás.png|Parte trasera de todos los diseños de la Slamvan (versión Pesadilla). Modificaciones GTA SA Puede ser modificada en Loco Low Co. ¿Cómo obtenerla en TBOGT? Este Bug consiste en presionar todos los posibles botones (A,B,X,Y,RB,RT,LB,LT), al tiempo en que el protagonista comience a ingresar al vehículo. Si el truco funciona, la Stretch E se alejaría de ti y continuará su ruta. Cuando eso suceda, trata de cubrirte en algún lugar antes de que la misión falle. Al fallar la misión, cambia rápidamente a un arma de fuego y dispara a un conductor, y después a los atacantes. Una vez que los elimines, cambia a un arma cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que la mira se quedará fija con las otras armas, por lo que te impedirá tomar el vehículo. Toma la Slamvan, guárdala en un piso franco y guarda la partida. Si quieres quitar la mira permanente, carga esa partida y el juego se volverá normal. De esta forma, ya tienes una Slamvan, libre para tu uso personal. Puedes repetir el Bug cuando tengas disponible la repetición de misiones (al terminar el juego). He aquí un video de como obtener la camioneta. thumb|center|Video que explica como obtener el Slamvan en TBOGT|355px Lugares donde se encuentra GTA: SA * En Rodeo, Los Santos. * En The Strip, Las Venturas. * Comprándolo en Easter Basin. *En King's, San Fierro * Aparcada detrás del Nude & XXX Shop en El Corona frente a la entrada hacia la pista de aterrizaje del aeropuerto internacional de Los Santos. (solo cuando esta pedida por el Pizarrón de importación y exportación * Rara vez en Market GTA IV: TLAD * En la misión Heavy Toll. * Marcando en el móvil de Johnny : 826-555-0100. * Durante las guerras de bandas contra los Angels of Death. GTA: TBOGT * En la misión Frosting on the Cake, sólo si se utiliza el Bug anteriormente mencionado. GTA V Pick-Up *En los garajes de los protagonistas. *Se puede comprar en Southernsanandreassuperautos.com por $49,500. *Circulando algunas ocasiones en Sandy Shores (PS4, Xbox y PC). *La versión Custom se adquiere por $394,250. en Benny's Original Motor Works. *Las versiones Apocalipsis, Shock del futuro y Pesadilla se adquieren por $1.255.781. en el Taller de la arena. Furgoneta The Lost *Se puede conducir, pero no guardar, en el modo Captura https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cecU500YZwU. **Aparecen en algunas misiones de reabastecimiento del Búnker que involucran a los Lost. Pueden ser robados y guardados después de la misión, pero no pueden ser almacenados. **Aparece en una misión de carga especial en la que los Lost robaron el vehículo de carga y lo llevaron a su sede de club de moteros. Un Lost Slamvan aparece en la sede del club mientras que hasta seis en total persiguen al jugador. **Aparece en ciertas misiones del club de moteros, pero no se puede almacenar. Curiosidades * En Grand Theft Auto San Andreas, el volante de este vehículo está hecho de cadenas y tiene forma del signo de la paz y el amor. *Es el Low-Rider más rápido del GTA San Andreas. *Quizá en un principio de Grand Theft Auto San Andreas, la Slamvan iba tener llantas clásicas como en la versión de GTA: EFLC y GTA V. *La Towtruck de TLAD y de GTA V, están basadas en la Slamvan. *En GTA: EFLC, la policía se referirá a la Slamvan como una Pick-Up, pese a que es claramente una furgoneta. Esto puede significar que se tenía en principio pensado que fuera una camioneta como en GTA: SA y V. **Tal vez el modelo como camioneta pudo la Slamvan habitual en GTA IV: TLAD como mencionaron en su escáner policial. *La versión de la Slamvan de TBOGT tiene una bocina diferente y en ocasiones resulta contraproducente cuando se da cambio de velocidad. *En GTA V está clasificada como Muscle Car debido a su motor potente, pese a que es una camioneta/furgoneta. Algo similar pasa con la Rat Loader y la Rat Truck. *Es uno de los cuatro vehículos de The Lost and Dammed que regresaron a GTA V *La Slamvan furgoneta puede ser tuneada para que tenga el aspecto de los colores exclusivos en GTA IV: TLAD. Aunque no incluye los adornos de sus anteriores entregas. *Sus radios por defectos son: **Playback FM: GTA San Andreas. **Liberty City Hardcore: The Lost and Damned. **Vladivostok FM: The Ballad of Gay Tony. **Rebel Radio: GTA V. *La versión Custom de GTA V tiene modificaciones mucho mas avanzadas que Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas tanto original como Beta. *Slamvan en inglés significa Golpe de furgoneta *La versión TLAD y su versión destruida del Ruiner 2000 son los únicos vehículos ocultos en formar parte de un DLC. *En la versión Old-Gen de GTA V, La Slamvan de The Lost lleva un interior simplificado mientras que para la Next-Gen tiene el interior detallado. **Tal vez el interior simplificado se deba a que el auto no está hecho para ser usado libremente, y para no gastar espacio no lo pusieron tan detallado. *Este junto con el Tornado tienen mas de una variación propia thumb|El interior simplificado de la Lost Slamvan (versiones de [[PS3 y Xbox 360)]] de:Slamvan en:Slamvan fr:Slamvan pl:Slamvan sv:Slamvan Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto V Categoría:Camionetas Categoría:Lowriders Categoría:Pizarrón de importación y exportación Categoría:Vehículos únicos